


你有没有见过一条龙

by FirstFive



Category: DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics)
Genre: M/M, 童话风
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 11:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9321701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirstFive/pseuds/FirstFive
Summary: 你有没有见过一条龙





	

01

Tim冲着Conner说他要找一条巨大的龙，会飞，会吐火的龙。Conner用鼻子哼了一声，摇身变成一条巨龙，扑扇着自己黑色的翅膀飞在空中，冲天上吐火。

“不是这样。”Tim想了想，“但好像也差不多。”

“你的范围太广了。”Conner扑扇着自己的翅膀跟Tim说所有的龙几乎都会吐火，都会飞这个事实，“这是作为一条龙的标配。”

“那我就找一条不那么标配的龙。”Tim鼓着脸回答，“反正，我要去找一条龙，属于我自己的龙。”

“为什么非要找一条属于你的龙？”Conner不解。

“因为哥谭需要一条龙？”Tim这么回答。

 

02

决定要去寻找自己的龙的Tim立刻就收拾行李出发，在这个人和龙一样多的大陆上，找龙不是什么难事——你瞧，他的好友Conner就是一条龙，他养父的好友Clark也是一条龙，还有他的很多朋友。但难的是找一条属于自己的龙。

何谓属于自己？Tim其实不太懂，连身为龙族的Conner也不太懂，他只知道龙要是想要成为人类的，就会在特定的时候产生一种魔法联系把两个人系在一起——不过这只是个传说，到目前为止无论是Conner，还是Conner的堂兄Clark，抑或是Kara，都不曾有过或是见过有人和龙建立这样深厚感情的。

“这样的情况很稀有。”Clark额上顶着卷毛，用龙族特有的竖瞳看着他说，“如果出现了，Conner，不要犹豫，抓住那个人类。”

“——然后吃掉他？”Conner歪着头。

“……”Clark顿了顿，“其实应该是，把他当成你收集来的那些宝贝——或许更甚于那些宝贝——那个人是独一无二的。”

“哦。”Conner点点头。但他还是不懂——有什么东西能比得上闪闪发光的宝石呢？

 

03

Tim的突发可能只是一时兴起，也可能是三分钟热度，但不管怎么说，Conner还是和Tim一起踏上了寻龙旅程，原因自然是因为想见到所谓的“稀有状况”，还有一点是他真的不怎么放心Tim一个人跑去找龙。虽然现在人类和龙共存一片大陆上，但还是有部分龙喜欢避世的独居生活，而Tim要是想找属于他自己龙，势必会踏足那些偏僻的地方。Tim是人类不知道，但身为龙的Conner了解得很。一些怪家伙实在是不好相处，除去那糟糕的脾气性格以外，还有他们居住的地方，陡峭的悬崖，湿气的沼泽，毒气漫布的森林……总之，Conner跟着Tim一起走了。

Tim带着他的行李和用来记录的本子，而Conner带着他最喜欢的蓝宝石。

 

04

Tim上前搭话的第一条龙是个在草地里奔跑的家伙，明明有翅膀但却喜欢用双腿奔跑，除了会吐火以外还会在奔跑的时候带出噼噼啪啪的闪电，身上红黄相间，变成龙的样子没有Conner大，变成人的样子没有Tim高，但笑起来很可爱，性格也可爱，那家伙说自己叫Bart。

“Bart？”Tim眨眨眼，问他说，“你愿意做我的龙吗？”

“什么？”Bart歪着头，“我为什么要做你的龙？”

Tim一时说不出话来，他看看Conner，又看看Bart，最后跟Conner说Bart不是他要找的龙。

“你要找什么龙呢？”说话间的功夫Bart又在他俩周围带起一圈闪电，“别闹了伙计，这只是个传说——没有龙愿意去做一个人类的龙，呃，没有冒犯的意思，是因为我们不太想被这种关系束缚，呃，这种关系它——它很怪——我说不清楚，我的爷爷叔叔也说不清楚——就是怪——啊，说回来，你想找什么样的龙呢？你为什么不找你身边的这条龙？Conner？你为什么要找龙？”

Bart的话，Bart的问题，像他身上的闪电一样噼噼啪啪地，Tim被他绕得头晕，倒是Conner瞅了一会儿，手一伸就逮住了绕出残影的Bart，把他像只兔子一样的拎了起来，这使Bart不满，冲着Conner喷火球。

“我们跟不上你的速度。”Conner解释道，他拍拍毫发无损的胸口，把Bart放到地上，“你应该慢一点。”

“你明明抓到我了，你可以跟上我的速度——哦，好吧。”Bart看着Tim，又把问题重复了一遍。

“想找一只会飞的，会喷火的龙。”Tim歪着头想了想，“或许那条龙相比起来会比较——沉默？”

Bart笑起来，变成龙的模样拍着翅膀飞起来，冲天上吐了个火，“是龙都会飞都会吐火，不过相对沉默的龙，至少你把我排除掉啦。”

这倒是真的。

Tim和Conner与Bart道别，Bart冲他们挥挥手，一溜烟地跑走了，闪电在他身后噼噼啪啪的。

“我喜欢这个家伙。”Tim对Conner说。

“是吗？”Conner附和着点点头，“我也喜欢，但我更喜欢我的宝石。”

 

05

Tim和Conner在草地里走了几天，Tim抓到小动物之后Conner负责把它们弄熟，用他的热视线或者是火，或者其他什么东西。休息的时候Conner会尽情地在天空中飞翔，扑扇着他巨大的黑色翅膀，穿梭在云层间，有时也会变成龙坐在他旁边，龙鳞在太阳的照射下发出暗蓝色的光泽，漂亮极了。

偶尔Conner也会带着Tim飞到天上，让Tim坐在他的背上，然后再用他的能力把他固定在那里确保他的安全。风从Tim的耳边呼啸过去，把他的头发吹乱，Conner还恶意地自由落体让Tim惊吓使他尖叫。

落地后Tim趴在他肩背上，用指头在空中比划，“我要找一条，会飞，会喷火，会烤食物给我吃，会带我飞的龙。”

Conner点着头祝他早日找到，但不知怎么的自己却耳根子发热。他在Tim睡觉的时候拿出自己最喜欢的宝石对着星星比，看来看去觉得自己的宝石突然没那么好看了。

但他还是喜欢。

 

06

穿过草地是一片巨大的森林，在森林的中心藤蔓缠绕，一条绿龙就在上面趴着，看到他们出现还笑了起来。

Tim倒是想去问对方愿不愿意做他的龙，但下一秒绿色的藤蔓就缠着他的脚把他倒吊了起来。

“好久不见了Conner。”绿龙一边说着一边变成人类女性的模样，用植物遮盖自己的身体。她凑到Conner面前，捧起他的脸，“要跟我打个招呼吗？”

“好啊。”Conner点点头，嘴巴一张一团火就喷了对方一脸，把她美丽的脸蛋烧得一团黑，把她漂亮的红发烧了个精光。

绿龙愤怒极了，从喉咙里发出可怖的龙啸，变成一条龙就用尾巴攻击他们。Conner反应也不差，他挡在Tim前面一边保护他一边从嘴巴里喷火。

Tim就看着Conner热视线和火焰交错攻击着试图缠上他和Conner的藤蔓，看着Conner飞过来把他从植物堆中救出来一飞冲天摆脱那些植物。Conner跟那条绿龙打架，飞在天上互相吐火。

没了Conner他可能会死。Tim被救出来后迷迷糊糊的这么想到。

但他也更加明确了自己要找一条什么样的龙，会飞，会吐火，话不多，不呆在林子里玩藤蔓，会救他于危难的龙。

……好难找。

Tim趴在Conner的背上，听着Conner挥动翅膀的声音想了想，果然很难找。

 

07

他们遇到不少龙，有友好的，有乖僻的，有住在山顶上的，也有住在火山口的，各式各样。但没有一条龙愿意做Tim的龙，也没有一条龙是Tim想要的，他挨个排除遇到的每一条龙。

但不可否认的是，旅途中拥有一条龙是非常——美妙的一件事。你会更加体会到龙这个生物的美丽和强大。就比如陪着Tim找龙的Conner。美丽的厚实的鳞片会为你挡下任何攻击，翱翔在云端，轻轻扇动巨型的翅膀就可以飞出很远，吐火更方便啦，取暖，把任何食物烤熟，没钱可以威逼利诱着Conner交出一小块宝石，总之，好处多多。

不过有一点是Tim和Conner朝夕相对才知道的，属于Conner的秘密——他怕水。

但是要按照Conner的话来说就是，讨厌洗澡。

他们刚刚去找了居住在泥潭中的龙，接受了泥浆的洗礼，Conner带着Tim找到一片清泉让他洗澡。Tim把自己扒光踏进水中，回头才发现Conner坐在岸边看他。他追问几遍后，Conner才别过头从嘴巴里挤出讨厌洗澡这几个字。

知道这个Conner这一点后Tim愣了半天，接着笑到打嗝。然后笑着笑着就沉进水中，水面上冒着小泡泡，他半天没浮上来。

Conner吓坏了，也不知道是因为自己让Tim发笑的原因还是Tim在逗弄自己。恐惧侵袭心头，Conner咬着牙扑着翅膀一个猛子就扎进水里。

然后他看到Tim在不深的潭子底部冲他笑，头发在水中飘摇，他把眼睛弯成月亮，蓝眼睛一闪一闪的像星星。

Conner凑近Tim，Tim就伸着手抱住他的头，微笑的注视着他，用额头碰碰他的龙嘴巴，用手拍拍他当作奖励。

Conner本该生气的，气Tim故意吓唬自己，用这可恶的小伎俩把自己骗进水中，他该生气的，他该把Tim丢在水里头，把Tim丢在这里，让他自己一个人去找龙，谁叫他要用这个方式引自己下水？

但是，Conner在看到Tim安然无恙还冲他笑的时候他就什么都忘了，心里的大石落了地，嘭嘭嘭地砸在他柔软的心脏上。

 

08

Conner被Tim哄骗着强硬地按在水里头洗澡，把沾着泥浆的鳞片清理干净，还让他变成人给他搓揉背部的皮肤，还用手指搓揉他的头发。

Conner很少跟人这么亲近，Tim肌肤无意间贴上来的时候他就开始浑身发麻。

“你……你平时，也，也，也这样，这样——给人，给人洗，洗澡的吗？”Conner红着脸，结结巴巴的，差点咬掉自己的舌头。

Tim大笑起来，拍了拍他的背，“你是第一个，我们家里人人都会清理自己——伙计，你多久没洗过澡了？”

Conner支支吾吾不肯说，Tim也不逼他，只是一个劲儿地笑。

他们在岸上架了柴火，把脏衣服清洗干净架在木枝上烤，夜里寒冷，Tim就藏在Conner的肚皮边睡觉，Conner变成龙，用自己的翅膀为他挡风。

“别再这样吓我了。”Conner犹豫很久才说，“水对我们来讲很可怕的——火在水里头完全施展不开，万一有水龙怎么办？我可能保护不了你。”

Tim听着，然后摸了摸Conner的肚皮向他道歉，“但你确实是该洗澡了，泥浆可能会卡住你的鳞片，在里面塞小虫子，把你弄得浑身难受——”

“好好好。”Conner点点头，“但是下次你不能再这样一头扎进水里头了——你把我吓坏了。”

Tim蹭蹭Conner的肚皮，说好。很久后Tim像是发现新大陆似的，指着Conner的肚皮说，“你这里有块‘S’形的符号！还是红色的！”

Conner用爪子捂着脸，“你小声点……这有什么奇怪的，我和Clark还有Kara，我们都有。”

可Tim不听，他已经笑得前仰后合了，“天啊，真的吗？太可爱了吧？”

“闭嘴，别笑了。”Conner恶狠狠地，“印记！特有的印记！再笑我就把你丢进湖里！”

“那你动手啊。”Tim肆无忌惮。

Conner没有扔Tim，也没有把Tim怎么样。他还是允许Tim指着他肚皮上的某个鳞片笑得毫无形象，然后捂着脸忍受着，耳根子发烫。

后来Tim睡着了，Conner还小心翼翼地把自己缩成一团以此来保护Tim，也让他更暖和。他的翅膀厚实，挡风，贴心地为他留了呼吸的地方。

Conner动动眼睛可以看到Tim蜷缩在他的肚皮旁边，他也能感受到从肚皮那里传来的热度。

Conner想到了自己的宝石——自从跟Tim踏上寻龙的旅途后他就很少拿出来看了。

Tim会想要什么样的龙呢？他们已经见过很多龙了，Conner都数着，Tim也记录在他的本子上，现在已经换了两个厚厚的本子。

他会想要什么样的龙呢？

Conner打了个哈欠，觉得有点困，他迷迷糊糊地想了想，如果Tim说，想要他做他的龙的话，那他一定会答应的。

哦……Tim会这么想吗？

Conner感觉心里的大石头又开始嘭嘭嘭地欺负他柔软的心脏。

——Tim会想拥有他吗？

 

09

Conner以为他会永远地跟Tim走在寻龙的旅途上，Tim也这么认为。但未来总是不可预料。他们在找到的小镇上歇脚时，去街上买必备品的Tim抱着大包小包的东西闯进Conner的房间里，红着脸憋了半天，最后说，“我找到那条龙了。”

Conner正喝水，因为Tim的话他一下子把自己呛住咳了半天，“什么？”

“我找到那条龙了。”Tim又说一遍。

他红着脸蛋，耳朵尖也红着，他的呼吸急促，扬着眉毛，漂亮的眼睛仿佛藏着星星，他的声音也满是喜悦，好听得跟什么似的。

“我找到那条龙了！Conner！我找到那条龙了！”Tim笑着，冲过来握着他的手腕，紧紧地，“我终于找到他了！”

“……哦。”Conner笑笑，“祝贺你。”

 

10

Tim在这个镇子上停下脚步，天天和那条说愿意的龙呆在一起。Conner瞧见过那条龙，人的模样挺好看的，变成了就是通身漆黑。Conner撇着嘴说黑漆漆的很丑，Tim给他一肘子，翻个白眼说你也是黑漆漆的。

“不一样。我的鳞片会发光。”Conner辩解，“而且我也不是纯黑。”

但是Tim根本听不进去，他就像是被施了什么魔法一样，成天绕着那条龙转悠，白天念叨着他，晚上念叨着他，甚至是在梦里。

Conner被他搅得心烦，柔软的心脏像是拧巴成一团。

Conner不开心，但是他没道理去阻止Tim，尤其是Tim天天笑得跟朵花儿似的。他只能看着他们在一起，让自己变得更加生气。

 

他们在镇子上呆了一个月，最后一天的时候Tim又跟他说要离开这里。

“什么？”Conner惊讶极了，他感觉喜悦又重新回到了他的生命力，“你说什么？”

“我们离开这里。”Tim眉飞色舞，“去寻找一块被注入生命的宝石，然后他就会变成我的龙。”

Conner凝噎。

 

11

会变人的龙好找，被注入生命的宝石可不好找。

Conner跟着Tim踏上新的旅途，一路上披荆斩棘，走草地爬雪山，遇到各式各样的龙，但没有一条龙的宝藏里藏着又生命的宝石。

“那可是很珍贵的。”大陆上宝藏最多，最年长的龙用苍老的声音跟他们说，“毕竟没有人或龙会把生命给一颗宝石。”

“您说是给一块宝石生命？”Conner问。

“不然呢？”他笑道，“宝石可不会随随便便拥有生命。”

 

12

Conner还是跟着Tim找，日日夜夜。

Conner忍不住问Tim为什么非要找一条龙，“伙计，我可认识你很长时间了，为了哥谭？认真的？”

“我什么时候骗过你？”Tim不开心地撇撇嘴，接过Conner递给他的烤兔。

“你可是对Bruce撒谎的人——谁敢跟Bruce撒谎啊？只有你。”

Tim哼了哼：“但是我不会跟你撒谎的。”

Conner不以为意：“但是你会瞒着我。”

Tim点头同意，“没错。”

“你真是太糟了伙计。”Conner捂着脑袋。

“但是你不会离开我。”

“是的。”Conner点点头，沉默一会儿后又哀嚎一声，“老天，我讨厌你。”

 

13

Conner和他讨厌的Tim找了几个月，时间越久Tim就越发沉默。Conner带他飞，和他坐在一起，跟他说话，Tim仍然闷闷不乐。

“你那么想拥有一条龙吗？”Conner歪着头，在得到肯定的回答后Conner想了想，说，“还有一个地方我们没找过。”

Tim眼睛亮起来，Conner用手摸着Tim有些长的头发冲他笑。

 

14

Conner带着Tim扎进水里头，在一潭清泉中发现了被石头掩埋的，闪闪发光的蓝宝石。宝石中间跳动着蓝色的火焰，周围环绕着漂亮的光晕，美极了。

Tim开心得握着Conner的手腕，他把它小心翼翼地放在自己的宝贝箱子里，给了Conner大大的拥抱。

“谢谢你Conner，真的，谢谢你。”

“不用谢，你可要好好对它。”Conner说，他眨着自己的竖瞳，用手指点了点Tim的额头。

这之后Conner带着Tim飞到了那个小镇，在Tim欢天喜地跑去找那条龙的时候他说他听到了Clark呼唤他，要先走一步。

“好。”Tim给了他一个拥抱，“谢谢你伙计，我们回头见。”

“再见。”Conner抱着他笑笑，拍拍他的肩膀，又说了一遍，“再见。”

 

15

Conner变成龙飞走了，离开前绕着小镇盘旋了几圈，直到看到那条龙和Tim见面才离开。

Tim脸红扑扑的，献宝似的把箱子递给对方看，“现在你愿意做我的龙吗？”

那龙说愿意，然后拿起宝石变成龙形，一张嘴把宝石吞进肚子里。

“——才怪。”

然后就拍着翅膀飞走了。

 

16

Conner跟他说过这条龙黑漆漆的很丑。

 

17

被欺骗的Tim感觉受伤又愤怒，可他想得更多的是那块宝石来之不易，他和Conner找了很长时间才找到这么一块被注入生命的宝石——

“那很珍贵。毕竟没有人或龙会把生命给一颗宝石。”

Tim突然想起来这么一句话。

 

18

Tim感觉悲伤，感觉愤怒，感觉羞愧，感觉后悔，感觉罪恶。他在小镇上呆了一段时间，去找铁匠锻造了一把最好的剑，学习了一点法术和草药学，运用自己的头脑摸清了那个骗走他宝石的混蛋黑龙可能出现的地方。他在那些地方挨个排查，又花了一些时间摸清他居住的地方。

后来Tim提着剑，用法术和自制的草药学把抑制住他的人形痛揍一顿，狠狠捶着他的肚子直到他把那块带着生命的宝石吐了出来。

“你以后要怎么做？”Tim拿剑指着那条黑龙的脑袋，冷冷地问。

“我愿意做你的龙，真的。”黑龙脸上青一块紫一块的，以往都是他去欺负人，哪有人类跑来把他打翻在地的？黑龙害怕，黑龙认怂，黑龙乖乖的躺在地下任Tim蹂躏。

但Tim也不会去蹂躏他，更不会让他做自己的龙。

“滚。”Tim说。在离开黑龙的洞穴前还装了一口袋漂亮的宝石。

他要去找Conner，把带着生命的宝石给Conner，还有这一口袋的漂亮宝石。

他要去跟Conner道歉，要去谢谢Conner，还要——

还要什么呢？Tim想了想，还要……什么呢？

 

19

Tim尽快去到了Conner的洞穴，但却被年长的Clark看着他，眨了眨眼睛说，“Conner已经很久没有回来了。”

Tim去了他们的秘密基地，找到他们的朋友，回到哥谭，甚至去拜托自己的养父Bruce，结果人人都告诉他没有见过Conner。

 

20

Tim又踏上了旅途，只是这次只有他一个人。

他把自己武装地很严实，装备防风防雨，他还呆了很多解毒的要，还有一点点学习的魔法，点个火，烤只兔子。

他遇到人遇到龙龙就去问有没有见过一条龙，“大概这么高，短发，蓝眼睛，龙形是黑色，也不是那么黑，在太阳地下鳞片会有点点发光，像墨蓝。”

但是没有人见过。

Tim走了很久，走了很远，他在找龙，找一条叫Conner的龙。

“如果见到他请告诉他，Timothy Drake在找他，请他赶快回家。”Tim一遍又一遍地这么说。

 

21

日复一日，年复一年。

Tim几乎快要走遍整个大陆，他没有找到属于自己的龙，反而他还弄丢一条一直陪在他身边的龙。

那条龙叫Conner，他看着Conner飞走，他弄丢了Conner。

这全都是他的错。

 

22

你有没有见过一条龙？


End file.
